Courage
by narutogirl17
Summary: Can Bella Swan summon up the courage to say how she feels?
1. Chapter 1

Finally putting down my pen after writing for four pages straight, I stretched out my fingers before I got carpal tunnel.. I was proud of myself. I could look forward to the weekend without "Oh, shit! I have a paper to write!" popping into my head.

Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Bella Swan and I feel great! I know just the thing to make this day better. I reached over for my phone to call my favorite Italian restaurant to make a special delivery. I love the mushroom ravioli. The way the mushroom just slip into my mouth. The way the sauce taste. Oh, god. And the bread sticks they send along with them. Pure heaven! Okay, now I'm really hungry. It was just out my grasp. If I stretched a little bit, I would be able to grab it with the tips of my fingers. But I stretched too far and ended up knocking over the small picture that was next to my cell.

"Shit." I murmured.

As I placed the picture back in its place, I couldn't help but stare. The reason why I had this picture up here, even though the subject lived right across the street from me, was that even though I can stand up for myself and give somebody a mean right hook when the time called for it, I couldn't help but be shy when it came to expressing my feelings to someone I liked. I know, it makes no sense to me at all, either. I mean, if I can get up in someone's face and tell them what a door knob they are, then I should be able to tell Jasper James Whitlock that I'm in love with him.  
Yes. I am in love with Jasper. I love him. Sigh. That feels so much better. Now, before you go "Oh, my god!" on me, I'm gonna tell you the whole story.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Point of View

Jasper and I have been friends from since grade school. But it wasn't until I got to high school that I started to develop feelings for him. A couple of months ago, he asked out this girl named Alice Brandon. She was a nice girl. She had a very bubbly personality. Just one minute talking to her and you felt better already. Her short jet black hair was always spiked in different directions. She never wore the same thing twice. But the most important thing to me was the fact that she made Jasper happy.

That's all that mattered to me. It didn't occur to me that after a couple of weeks ago I noticed the clothes he wore were changing. He also rescheduled so that he could have classes with Alice. Now the Jasper I know usually wore a t-shirt and jeans with his normal favorite cowboy boots. Occasionally, a jacket when it was cold. There were little bits and pieces of his wardrobe that were changing. I didn't say anything because maybe he wanted to wear those atrocious things.

One day he came in with a sweater with his regular jeans and instead of his beloved boots, in their place was black doc martens. I still didn't question him then either. But, things went too far when he came to school the next day wearing his wavy blonde hair in a ponytail and glasses. What the fuck? I cornered him in the parking lot Friday after school and questioned him.

"Jasper?"

He turned around and I swear tears came to my eyes. I barely recognized him.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"Are you serious?"

He furrowed his brow and looked confused. I crossed my arms.

"This." I gestured to all of him from his ponytail down to his ridiculous doc martens.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, still looking confused.

OK. That's it. Time to wake up.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He blinked.

"Jasper, snap out of it. This isn't you. Do you realize what is going on here? I am losing you. I'm your best friend and I barely see you anymore. I walked into Lit. class a couple of weeks ago expecting to see you. Then I find out from the TEACHER that you switched classes. Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked away and sighed.

"Why?" I repeated.

"I-" he started.

I didn't give him a chance to answer. I wasn't done. Not by a long shot.

"And this." I gestured to his clothes.

"Glasses? Doc Martens? What has gotten into you? I want my friend back so when he gets here, call me."

"Bella, wait." He pleaded as I started turn around and walk away

I stopped and gave him a chance to explain, my back to him. I didn't want him to see the tears cascading down my cheeks.

"I did all of this for Alice, yes. But she will never replace you. You make sure you understand that, Bella. You are right. This isn't me and if it upsets you then I won't wear them anymore, alright? Bella, please look at me."

I slowly turned around, letting him see my feelings on my face.

"Oh, Bella."

He rushed toward me and took me up in a hug. He wiped the tears that were now freely falling and whispered words of comfort in my ear. We stayed like that for a while. I must have dosed off because when I came to, I was in front of Angela's house. I looked around. I was in the passenger seat of my car and Jasper was outside of my door. It was open and Jasper was looking at me through the side view mirror. He drove me home.

"Bella?"

I looked at him.

"You okay?"

I nodded, not being able to speak yet. M y throat hurt from all that crying I had done.

I got out of the car the same time he handed my car keys. I took it numbly and dragged my feet to the front door. Turning around, I saw him standing where I left him. He was staring at me, worry written all over his face. I smiled at him. Well, an approximation of a smile. He smiled back anyway.

"You gonna be okay?"

I nodded and made a phone out of my hand and said, "I'll call you."

Saturday morning had come sooner than I expected. I woke up around ten and made a cup of coffee. After a couple of hours, Angela came downstairs all smiles. The smile disappeared when she saw my broken expression.

"Bells, what's wrong, honey?"

I answered with one word.

"Jasper."

"Oh."

She didn't need an explanation. She was the only one that knew about my love for Jasper. In truth, she was the only one that I trusted with my secret. After my dad died, I didn't have anywhere to go. My mom wanted nothing to do with me. She blamed me for wanting to leave to live with Charlie. I think it was for the best. She had Phil. She didn't need me anymore. I don't even think she knows about his death. I haven't talked to her since I moved here. Even if she did know, I don't think she would have cared. Angela was the first friend I made when I came to Forks. She took me in when she found out about my predicament and gave me the spare room on the top floor of her two story house. In time, she came to be the sister I never had.

I told her what happened in the parking lot.

"Sweetie, don't worry. You know what I say. "Good Things Happen To Good People".

That was her favorite phrase. When she came to Forks, she was shy as hell. She got teased and humiliated by Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley on a daily basis. There came a day when she couldn't take it anymore. Let's just say that the bitch's noses will never be the same again. After that she met Ben Greenwidge. They've been going strong ever since.

"Yeah, I know. But how long is going to take for me to tell him? What if he rejects me? I don't think I could take that, Angela."

"Time will tell." She said, smiling.

I looked out the window. I could see Jasper's house. He wasn't home because he had an extra class in the morning for extra credit.

"You know, looking at his house isn't going to make him back faster." She teased.

I put my head down. It wasn't any use though. She knows I was blushing. I looked back out the window.

"I'm not staring at his house. The window has a great view of-" I stopped.

"Uh-huh. Riiiiiite. Great view of what?"

"Shush!" I said.

"Don't you shush me!"

"Shush!" I said again, signaling her to shut up already.

Peering out over the street, I saw Alice coming up the street toward where Jasper's dorm room was….with Mike Newton. She was laughing at something he said. What the hell is she doing with him? As I watched, the both of them disappeared through the front door. I know that they lived together but that doesn't explain Mike. He lives with his brother and the other side of town. What was he doing here with Alice?

"What's going on?" Angela said trying to see.

"It's no use. They're already gone."

"Who?"

"Mike and Alice."

"Alice is with Mike?" she questioned. "What's she doing alone with him?"

My thoughts exactly.

Monday morning, I found out that he had kept his word. When I walked into Lit. class, what I saw made me smile. He was seated in his regular seat. And that's not it. He also wore his regular clothes, a Green Day t-shirt with jeans and his cowboy boots. He even sat with me at lunch. After school we had hung out at Angela's since she had gone shopping with Ben. This is the best day ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella Pov**

It was around lunchtime that I finally let it sink in that I was going out with Jasper. I was blank the entire day; I didn't pay attention in class, I barely ate lunch and didn't do much of anything. Now here I sit, on this couch, finally coming to terms with it.

"This isn't a dream. I am fully awake." I said out loud. "I'm actually going to do it. After almost six years, I am going out with him."

Taking a deep breath, I exhaled and a huge smile made its way onto my face. Then I frowned. What am I going to wear, though? I don't have anything other than hoodies and t-shirts, flip-flops and sneakers. I don't have anything fancy. There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. Looking through the peephole, I was surprised to see Rosalie Black on the other side. I unlocked the door and pulled it open, my surprise clear on my face. She's never spoken to me. Ever. Rosalie seemed more like a 'hang out with jocks and cheerleaders' kind of girl. What was she doing here?

"Rosalie?"

"Hey, Bella." she answered, nervously tucking a lock of golden hair behind her ear.

She knows my name?

"Yes, I know your name. I could tell you how if you invite me in."

"Oh…um, sure. Come on in." I said. "Sorry about that, Rosalie."

"It's alright. I expected your reaction. This is the first time I'm speaking to you but I hope that we can start a friendship from this." She said. I raised my eyebrows, shocked. A friendship? She wanted to start a friendship with me? But why?

"I would love nothing more, Rosalie. But why did you choose now to ask me?"

"Well, I'm sure you know that I've had a crush on Emment McCarty for some time now." She said blushing.

I snorted. Everybody knew that she had a crush on Emment. It was a rumor that she changed her classes to fit Emment's schedule so that she could have her classes with him. I had thought about doing the same thing, but Jasper had already hooked up with Alice and I didn't feel like seeing them hold hands or sneak a kiss when the teacher wasn't looking.

"I was right, then. Okay, so I came over here to tell you that he asked me out!" She squealed. I smiled.

"That's great, Rosalie but what does it have to do with me?"

"When Emment asked me out, he also happened to tell me that Jasper and his brother had dates as well. So, I started thinking. It couldn't be Alice because they broke up about a month ago and the only person I've seen him around is you. Then I said to myself. 'But what if their just friends?. So I watched you guys every time I saw you together and you two were ridiculously obvious. Well, you were."

"What are you talking about, Rosalie?" I said. Though I know exactly what she was talking about. I haven't been very subtle these past few weeks.

"Really Bella? You don't know what I'm talking about? What about the time he passed by in the hallway and didn't stoop staring at him until he rounded the corner?"

"Yeah, that was only-"

"Or the time in class when the teacher called your name to answer a question and said, "Jasper." She put a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, I-"

"And what about the time when you guys were eating lunch on the front lawn on campus and you and Jasper reached for the thermos at the same time and you stared at for like, five seconds before you blushed and turned away?"

"How did you-"

"Or maybe-"

"Okay, okay!" I shouted. She stopped and smirked. "Alright, I like him." She raised her eyebrows. I sigh, exasperated. "Alright. I have been in love with Jasper for six years now. Happy?"

Her eyes went wide. "You too?!"

I looked at her, confused. "You've been in love with Emment for six years?"

"Oh, no! It's only been two years. I moved here during my sophomore year with my parents. I just recently moved out into my own little apartment. I'm saving up for a small house but that's beside the point! We're practically twins!" She squealed. I laughed at her antics.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! Well, not completely off track, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I came over to help you dress for your date. Do you mind?"

"No, no not at all! The only problem is that I don't know where he's taking me. So I don't know how to dress." I shrugged and sat on the couch. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I jumped. Digging it out of my pocket, I looked at it.

**Hey, Beautiful…**

**Just wanted to let you know not dress fancy. Dress casual. It's your choice since you look good in anything but I think you would be more comfortable. See you soon.**

**— Jasper**

Beautiful? Where did that come from? I smiled none the less.

_'Alice was a fool to let this gorgeous man go!' _I thought. Tucking my phone back into my pocket and smiling at Rosalie I said, "He said dress casually."

"Great! I know just the thing, let's go!" She exclaimed as she walked out the door. Shaking my head, I grabbed my coat and my keys and followed her. I usually don't like dressing up, even if it is casual, but for Jasper it's worth it.

**Peter Pov**

As I sat on my bed after a hot shower, I couldn't help but be nervous about my date with Charlotte. I know I told Jasper that she likes me and that I had a crush on her. But what I didn't tell him was that I haven't seen Charlotte in almost six months. What if I changed too much for her liking? What if I say the wrong thing? I mean, I've only talked to her over the phone. I'll probably be too nervous to speak properly. But on the other hand, some girls like that kind of stuff, right? Sigh. I guess it's better this way. I'll just have to do my best not to be a completely idiot.

An hour later, I was dressed and ready to go. I placed the picnic basket in the backseat and jumped in the front. I drove slowly, trying to get my thoughts together. Charlotte lived a couple of hours away in Seattle so I had to drive to the Taxi Service on the edge of town. When I was about halfway there, I passed a florist shop. I pulled over, thinking that Charlotte loves flowers and that I should probably get her some. Walking in, I inhaled the smell of all kinds of flowers. I checked my watch. I had about a half an hour before she got here. I roamed the aisles aimlessly, looking for the right type of flower until a sweet-looking old lady came from behind the counter and asked me if I was looking for something specific.

"No, not really…it's our first date and I want it to be unique." I said. I didn't want to bring her roses; it's too cliché.

"What a sweet young man. I wish we had men like you back in my day. Anyway, where are you taking her?"

I grinned when I thought of the place I was taking Charlotte. I had come across it as I was hiking the other day. I know, me hiking, what was I thinking? That not me. I know. But I had nothing to do so there. Besides, I'm glad I did or else I would've found it. Charlotte's a nature person so she'll love it.

"Oh, I found this pretty meadow that had all this wildflowers in it. I think she'll like it because she's into nature and all that." The old lady raised or eyebrows. "I'm not trying to downside it or anything. I love nature, too but I would rather watch it on television." I said quickly. She laughed as she turned around and walked down an aisle in the back of the store.

"You remind me of my husband, Horace. He didn't like the outside-world that much either. He would prefer to sit back with a drink with a paper in his hands. He loved hunting, though. He always argued that it wasn't the same thing."

"I give him applause, ma'm. I am terrified of anything bigger than me. Especially if it can eat me alive." I joked, chuckling when I thought of Emment. He had no reason to be that big. We stopped besides a rack of fresh wildflowers and it hit me.

"That's it!" I burst out before I could stop myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that, ma'm."

"It's quite alright. You're excited, that's good." She said. She leaned over a rack of blue wildflowers, grabbed a few gently then reached into her front apron for a pair of small pruning shears. She clipped them and moved on to some red ones. I stayed where I was and let her do her job, not wanting to get in the way. A few minutes, she appeared from a wall with a nicely arranged bouquet of wildflowers. My eyes widened at the cash register when she refused my money. I stood there with my mouth open like an idiot as she placed the flowers in a special plastic with a bow around the stems.

"I can't do that, ma'm. You helped me so much." I said. The money was still in my hand and I held it toward her across the counter. She took my hand and folded my fingers over the money, shaking her head.

"You are the first boy I've in months to come in here and buy flowers for your date. I think that deserves something in my book." She smiled. "Now, go and get your date. I'm positive that you don't want to keep her waiting."

I checked my watch again. I had fifteen minutes which meant I couldn't argue with her. I put the money back in my pocket, gently took the flowers from her and cradle them to my chest with one arm. Taking the lady hand in my other one, I squeezed once.

"Thank you. You don't know how much you've helped me. I probably would've been in here forever."

"You're welcome, dear. Now go." She patted my hand affectionately. Smiling, I nodded and released her hand. I walked to the door with a jump in my step. She is going to love these! Which reminds me…halfway out the door, I turned to the front.

"Charlotte will want to thank you in person so be ready." I said.

"I'll be here."

Laughing, I sped walked to my truck. Placing the flowers on the seat, I started the engine and got back on the road. Ten minutes later, I was pulling in front of the pick area of the building. I stayed there for a second, relaxing myself. Taking a deep breathe, I took the flowers from the next seat and got out. I walked to the front of the truck and leaned against it. I was not prepared when she walked out in nothing but a white sundress and sandals. It wasn't just the dress that got me. It was the fact that it was the same dress she wore when we first met.

_'I am so screwed." _I thought.

(An hour earlier)

**Emment Pov**

Jasper and I came out of the supermarket with our hands full of the food that I was going to cook for me and Rosalie's date. I didn't think that Rosalie was that type of chick to go to a fancy restaurant but I think that since I asked her out to dinner that it should be the first thing on my list. After that I was going to take her to the beach where her surprise awaited. My Mom was ecstatic when I told her what I wanted to do and my Dad just about lost his mind when I told him how much it was going to cost but I convinced him. I mean, I'm eighteen now and a Senior. I really wanted to do this because I really like Rosalie and she deserves the best. I wonder what the other two are going to do.

"So, you figure out where you're going to take Bella tonight?"

"Yeah, Peter came up with the idea of taking her to a book signing so I looked it up and there's one in Port Angeles. I'll take her there and get a book signed for her. I just hope that it's a book that she likes to read. Afterwards, it's her choice what she wants to do." Jasper said.

"That's nice. Rosalie said that she likes a home-cooked meal when I asked her what she was cooking last night when I asked her out."

"Well, I for one can't wait to see what Peter had planned for Charlotte. That girl is a fiery little thing so I hope he knows what he's doing."

We got to my place in record time. It takes about maybe forty-five minutes to cook what I wanted for Rosalie and being that we got here in ten minutes I had more than enough time. I was glad I had Jasper here to help me when I needed it. Mostly, he was here to get dressed for his date since he found out that Alice's Mom's car was parked in the parking lot. He didn't want to see Alice and ruin his mood so he asked me come here and get ready. Of course I agreed. I couldn't believe that Alice would actually have her mother come all the way from…wherever she lives and bother Jasper. I mean, she goes to the same school we do and the way that news travels around that school like wildfire, she was bound to have heard the news about Bella and Jasper. He even told me that she was deliberately dating Mike Newton, the guy that she was cheating on him with, just to fuck with him. Then they broke up about a week ago, when she realized it wasn't working. I swear that girl needs help.

"Hey Emment, do you have a lint roller anywhere around? I just want to make sure I don't have anything on me."

"Yeah, it's on my dresser next to my hairbrush." I answered as I tossed the green peppers and onions into the pot. Add that to the smell of shrimp and you got yourself a batch of _Emment's Home Cooking._ By the time it got to around seven-forty, everything was set and all I had to do was get dressed. As I walked into my bedroom, Jasper was already ready. He was wearing a green polo with a pair of jeans and, of course, the cowboy boots.

"What?"

I looked up and he was looking at himself as if there was something missing. "There's nothing missing, Jazz. I was trying to figure out what it was about those boots that you find appealing."

"It's not just for me, Belle loves them, too." He said.

That makes sense. I shrugged and made my way to my closet where I hung my clothes for tonight. I had ironed my clothes beforehand so all I had to do was put them on. The red polo was first, then the dark jeans and the sneakers. I would probably have to take them off for the second part of our date but that's all right.

"Alright, Emment I gotta get goin'."

"Hey, I was wondering. Did you get the car back yet? I know that's Alice was always using it and with the way she's been acting, I had thought she kept it or something."

"Nah, I got it back yesterday in pristine condition. I'm excited to drive it since I haven't driven it for a while."

"That's you own fault, dude." I said. "Never give a chick like that your car. Especially if it's **that** car."

"Yeah yeah, I know. You've told me a million times about my decisions about Alice. I get it. I'm with the right girl now, okay? It's done." He said. He grabbed his keys and walked over to the door. He opened it and that when I decided to have the last word.

"Yeah, it's done. For now."

He shook his head, blonde curls bouncing everywhere, before he walked out and closed the door behind him. I laughed to myself as I laced up my sneakers and then looked at myself in the mirror. Damn, I looked sexy! I would date me if it wouldn't be weird. Glancing at the clock, I saw it read seven-fifty. Smiling, grabbed my keys and walked out the door. Tonight was going to be good.


End file.
